


Of Pomegranates and Hellfire

by Chickygirl



Series: 'Mione and Sev Moments [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Persephone Goes Willingly With Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickygirl/pseuds/Chickygirl
Summary: Hermione and Severus are cast in the roles of Hades and Persephone, a revamped story of how the Goddess of Spring seduced the King of the Underworld.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: 'Mione and Sev Moments [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560205
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Of Pomegranates and Hellfire

" _She wore silk dresses and flower crowns_

_And she was loved,_

_She was soft,_

_And then she was stolen._

_This is the story they tell_

_They do not speak of her rages_

_When she would pull rain from the clouds_

_And the flowers beneath her feet turned black._

_They do not speak of how she laughed_

_When icarus fell from the sky in a golden plume_

_They do not speak of how she grew flowers,_

_Of how she enjoyed watching them fade and die._

_And they do not speak of how she pounded at the gates to hell until they opened_

_And how she let the pomegranate juice drip from her smiling lips_

_And how even Hades trembled under her gaze."_

_~ Unknown_

She had been ridiculed throughout her entire life of 10 whole years, or as long as she could remember anyway. Scorned for her love of books, mocked for her uncontrollable twirly curls, and sneered at for everything that made her... unapologetically _herself_. The subject of many taunts for her love of silk dresses against her skin even on the coldest of days where others would be bundled up cozily in cotton and wool, never growing cold despite the snow flurries surrounding her. Despite this, her parents cultivated this eccentricity of hers, and maintained the fact that she was simply an old soul with a love for the fabric. They would buy her the thin gowns of reds and golds, blues and purples, and greens the color of grass despite that in all other parts of their lives they would spend quite frugally. Except for books of course, but for their only beloved child just the best would do.

She was a happy child who read her books in the garden and made flower crowns out of her mother's blood red roses and small daisies that sometimes would grow where her bare feet walked. She was surrounded with these on the day that _he_ came into her home. The day that he would say he was to take her away from her family within a matter of months. Into his world, the world of the flowy light magics and seductive darkness that would border even the greyest of spell. The dark man whose heart of pure starlight was shrouded in shadows, made opaque as an overcast moon till the rays of light were simply ghosts of their former selves. If they had ever even had a chance to grow to the brightness in which resided in Hermione's own heart, they would have outshone even the sun on the day that the two souls met.

He was attracted to that untainted light once he very first lay eyes on her wild curls covered by a fresh made crown of flowers and dirty feet, the small figure clad in a dark green dress that remained un-crinkled despite her being in the garden for hours before he graced the Granger's doorstep with a tightly ribboned Hogwarts roll of parchment. She so disliked it when her pretty embroidered dresses crinkled easily. She looked like the perfect example of an old world Pureblood lady, much like Narcissa Malfoy, although the crown could have dubbed her the nymph of the woods with just as much certainty.

He was the most handsome man she had ever seen. All inky hair, bottomless ebony eyes edged with thick sooty lashes, and pale skin that had no traces of a 5 o' clock shadow that even her father had sported since early afternoon despite the fact he always shaved as close as possible. Or had Hermione shave with his barber's blade which she so liked to do. Taller than her by many feet, he towered over her within the doorway as he introduced himself to her parents and shook their hands, sufficiently shocking them into silence once he explained his presence before looking down to her. He bent down to her size to look into her eyes, instantly feeling the thrum of bright magic surrounding her as if it making up the entirety of her aura.

_This is the one..._

"Hello, Hermione. I am Severus Snape."

She smiled brightly, feeling the emotion within his aura as well although she knew not what it meant just yet, and threw herself into her arms. His fingers twisting into her silk gown for the first of many times as he buried his face into her curly mane, hiding the motives within his eyes as well as her own.

_She will be mine…_

_He is mine..._

~.O.~

Little Hermione Granger had been enchanted with Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as soon as she had first laid eyes upon its walls beneath a sky full of stars when she was but a child. She fell in love with the years of history it represented, the many centuries of young witches and wizards that had been taught within those very walls. She fell in love with the fields of wildflowers that would bloom during the springtime as well, the very fields in which she would meet her love and show him her growing prowess of magic that ran through her veins. As she grew daisies and sunflowers from nothing other than the raw power surrounding her, he would watch with dark eyes filled with fire as she burnt them to dust upon the wind in her sadness or rages.

And oh, these rages were the most amazing thing that he saw in all his years of life. Whole fields smoldered beneath her fingers with just a thought. There were no others to witness such greatness of his love, the love of his life. The love who took such joy in the making of life just as much as the taking of it, laughing when her enemies fell rotting at her feet.

The clouds would darken as she took him in hand, kissing his lips with such abandon that blood ran from his body to hers with simply sharp teeth and tongue. And she would laugh with such joy at that sight, teeth stained red as if by pomegranate juice and dark eyes sparkling in the blinding sun that threw such golden rays around them.

How she relished in his trembling beneath her hands with pure love and devotion.


End file.
